QUESTIONS
by dbzprincess1
Summary: Bulla and Pan have run away from their parents' homes. Everyone thinks they have gone off to college. Only Goten and Trunks know the truth. The boys are determined to locate the girls and find out why they left in the first place. However Bulla and Pan wish not to be found. In this Cat and Mouse story of mystery and romance, who knows what will happen? TP GB
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- Bulla and Pan have run away from their parents' homes. Everyone thinks they have gone off to college. Only Goten and Trunks know the truth. _

_The boys are determined to locate the girls and find out why they left in the first place. However Bulla and Pan wish not to be found. In this Cat and Mouse story of mystery and romance, who knows what will happen? TP GB_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, Z, OR GT, IT IS ALL OWNED BY FUNIMATION, AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOEI ANIMATION, FUGI TV, AND MAYBE MORE BUT THOSE ARE THE ONLY ONE'S I KNOW SO NOW YOU KNOW THAT I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SOME PEOPLE THAT I MIGHT MAKE UP._

_Noteworthy: This fic is AU, Ages are as follows: Pan:18, Bra:18, Goten:23, Trunks:23. And Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter._

_Questions_

_Chapter 1_

_THE KITTEN HOTEL (FAR AWAY FROM JAPAN)_

_"Bulla wake up I have breakfast," Pan called as she shook her best friend._

_"Seriously, Pan… just five more minutes," Bulla mumbled as she pulled the blanket back over her head._

_"Okay… I will devour your food then," Pan said smiling._

_"I hate you," Bulla mumbled getting out the bed. There was no way she was going to allow miss food thief to eat her breakfast again._

_"Now Bulla 'hate' is a mean word," Pan said_

_"Shut up," Bulla rolled her eyes._

_After they ate and got dressed they headed down the hall._

_"So Pan where are we going?" Bulla asked._

_"I don't know, let's go to a store and by some stuff and then I don't know, anywhere from there," Pan replied. They entered the elevator on their floor and pressed the button._

_The girls glanced at a woman with a crying baby in a car seat by her feet. The tiny thing was crying her little lungs out._

_Pan looked at Bulla because of the crying child and how the woman just looked straight ahead Bulla shrugged. When the elevator stopped the woman walked out._

_"UM LADY, YOU LEFT YOUR BABY!" Bulla yelled._

_"Oh dear, she is not mine she has been there all morning some lady left her there. Aparantly she doesn't want her… but thanks," the lady replied as she walked off._

_"Oh well, come on Pan," Bulla was walking out when Pan yanked her back._

_"Bra we can't just leave her there," Pan protested._

_"Uh yes we can, it's not like she's our responsibility," Bulla shrugged._

_"No we can't, look at her, she's probably starving," Pan insisted._

_"Well what are we going to do?"_

_"Can I keep her?"_

_"ARE YOU CRAZY, NO!"_

_"Come on Bra… you can shop for her," Pan suggested know she had caught the bluenettes attention, "Pleeeeease," she begged._

_"Okay okay, but I only shop for it. I do no stinky diapers or anything else!"_

_"YAY you are the best let's go," Pan said picking up the car seat and walking out of the elevator. Bra uncapsulised her car and hoped in_

_"Hurry up Pan!"_

_"Don't rush me," Pan growled as she put the car seat in. They rode down the road as the baby continued crying. Bulla was getting annoyed so she blasted the music Pan turned it back down, "Bulla you are hurting her ears!"_

_"Well she is hurting mine"_

_Pan undid her seat belt and unstrapped the baby before picking her up "Hey baby" she cooed and miraculously the child stopped crying and looked at Pan._

_Pan smiled "She is so cute." The baby had dark blue hair and dark purple eyes. Bulla smiled "Pan, I think she needs a name," Bulla said._

_"Hmm you're right Bra," Pan put her hand to her chin as they thought of names._

_20 minutes later_

_"I GOT IT," Pan yelled. The baby was now asleep and was moving around Bulla looked at Pan "Well, what is it?" Bulla asked._

_"It's Akira. It means intelligent," Pan smiled._

_"Ok, we are here," Bulla said as they pulled into a yard._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Our new house"_

_"Are you crazy we don't have the money for this?"_

_"Yes we do I have my credit card"_

_"But if you use that they will know where we are"_

_"They won't know where we are exactly I already bought it anyway. Now we have a lot to do, first we need diapers, then we will buy her clothes and furniture then clothes and furniture for ourselves maybe even a cat oh and food of course and hire some people to put the furniture up," she trailed off to herself._

_"Okay, so we are not traveling anymore?"_

_"No"_

_"By the time we're done your card is going to be empty," Pan sighed._

_"No it won't, now let's go"_

_3 hours later_

_Pan's POV_

_I'm so tired, damn Bulla can shop! She shopped for three hours straight, without tiring. At least we got diapers and milk because other than that it was clothes and furniture. We should be into our new house by tomorrow ._

_As soon as we return to the hotel I put Akira down and flopped on the bed, exhausted. A few seconds later Bra walked in pushing her bags in a stroller, "Thanks for your help Pan."_

_"You're welcome"_

_"Funny, now go get the bassinet out the hallway"_

_"You got a bassinet?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Never mind, I'll be back"_

_Bulla pushed the stroller in and jumped in the bed._

_"Frying Pan?" Bulla sung out to me._

_I sighed she only called me that when she wanted something. I walked back in, "What do you want Bulla?"_

_"I want dinner, chop chop," she smirked._

_"If I make diner you have to give Akira a bath," Pan reasoned._

_"Urgg why must you be so, uhh forget it," Bulla said grabbing the baby and going in the bathroom._

_'Okay let's see I think we will have spaghetti,' I think to myself, happy with my decision. I started to cook when someone knocked on the door I went to answer it. "Who is it?"_

_"It's Arronne"_

_I opened the door to find a guy with black shoulder length hair, denim jeans and a green shirt on. "Bulla, Arronne is here!"_

_Bulla ran in and handed me the baby "Hey Arronne" Bulla found him dreamy and couldn't help but stare at him._

_I watched as Arronne blushed "Arronne you don't half to be shy," Bra didn't realise she only had on undies and a tank top_

_"Bra look down at yourself," I whispered, she looked down slowly before turning red as a tomato and running back to the bathroom, he smiled awkwardly and looked up at me_

_"Um some lady with blue hair said give you this," he handed me a hand written note._

_Pan took it and opened the letter_

_Thank you for taking my baby in, I'm afraid I can't raise her. Please take good care of her I grant you full custody. Here is a copy of her birth certificate. She is 2 months old. You can give her a name. Thank-you, and good luck_

_I looked at it before pulling out the birth certificate after I looked it over I put it back and thanked Arronne._

_Bulla came back out the bath room and whispered, "Let's go somewhere to talk," although with my Saiyan hearing she wasn't as discreet as she thought._

_Bulla had left with Arrone and returned much later in the night._

_"Guess what" she whispered, waking me from my slumber._

_"What?" I ask, I'm tired, but I needed to know._

_"Arronne kissed me and he is my boyfriend now," she grinned._

_"Great, now get out my bed and go to sleep" I mumble turning over although I'm actually very happy for her._

_The next day – JAPAN- Capsule Corporations_

_Trunks assistant walked in, "I thought I said I did not want to be bo-"_

_"It is important Mr. Briefs," she said cutting him of._

_"Ok what is it?"_

_"We have a lead on your sister. She has used her card multiple times. We believe she has a house, furniture and possibly…"_

_"What? Possibly what?"_

_"…a baby"_

_"Why do you think that?"_

_"Because she has purchased a lot of baby stuff, diapers, toys, baby foods."_

_"Hmm What's her address?"_

_"We can't pinpoint the address, we just know it is located in Cripless"_

_"Cancel my plans for the next two weeks and get a plane ready for two by tomorrow"_

_"Yes sir" she turned to leave. When she was out, Trunks picked up the phone and dialled Goten's number_

_Goten: "Hello?"_

_Trunks: "Hey pack your bags we are going on a trip"_

_Goten: "Why and where?"_

_That's chapter 1. Don't forget to vote on my poll for my next story this is just to pass time but I will finish this one_


	2. Chapter 2

QUESTIONS

RATED-M CHAPTER-2

_**MY DISCLAMER YOU ALREADY NO I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY IDEA'S I OWN NO PERSONS EXCEPT ARRONE. **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE BECAUSE SADLY I ONLY HAVE 3 VOTES IN ALL ANYWHO LET US BEGAIN**_

_**1 WEEK LATER **_

_**Ages pan and bra 18 goten and trunks 23**_

Trunks walked into Mr. Lects office. " im here for the address I called you about" trunks said "name" Mr. Lects said not looking up from his papers. "Trunks briefs"

looked up "not your name the name of whoever bought the house"

Trunks blushed feeling embarrassed "bulla briefs and pan son"

"Ok there at moon rode right outside the city."

"Thank you" trunks turned and walked out the door where goten was waiting in the car "so do you have it" goten asked as trunks got in the driver's seat "yes we are about to go right now"

"Can we eat first cause im really hungry" trunks sighed "goten we just at an hour ago"

"Yea but that little bit im still hungry please"

"OK but this is your dinner"

"ha ha you're so funny" trunks smirked goten thought he was playing. He will just have to see.

Pan sat a plate in front of bulla and then fixed one for herself. They ate in silence before bulla spoke up "pan we should watch something later you know after we eat"

"Maybe if akira is asleep"

"ok well im done so im going to put on my night clothes you hurry while she is still sleep we have free time no use in wasting it"

"Bulla it's 5:00 why night clothes"

"To be comfy of course"

"ok" after a while pan put her plate in the dish washer and walked into the living room to see bulla already lying on the floor on some pillows and blankets "bra im going to check on akira and change go ahead and start the movie" bulla nodded and pan head up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxx

Trunks pulled into the driveway and cut the car off "wow nice place" goten said trunks opened the door and stepped out as goten did the same. Pan was walking into the living room when she caught something out the window. She kept looking as the person got closer when she realized who it was her face paled "pan what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" pan slowly turned to face her "bulla there here"

"Who"

"Trunks and goten quick fake sleep" she said as she jumped on the couch as bra pulled the blankets over her head. They heard a knock but they did not move "I bet this is your fault" pan whispered

"Now how is this my fault" bra whispered back

"Because you used your credit card"

"Oops"

~knock knock~

"PAN BULLA WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE WE SAW YOU THREW THE WINDOW SO OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR" goten yelled. Pan sighed and got up before opening the door. "Nice to see you guys" pan said as she smiled like an idiot. Trunks walked in goten not far behind. Bra was sitting on the couch now as trunks and goten sat on the smaller couch and pan sat beside bra "so what bring you guys" bra said

"We came to bring you back but first why did you leave" 

"BECAUSE WE WANTED TO" pan yelled before she remembered Akira it was too late when she heard crying from upstairs "one sec she said holding up a finger" she shot up the stairs and got Akira out the crib and walking back down stairs. As soon as she turned the corner trunks and goten eyes became wide and their mouth's dropped to the floor. "What" pan said sitting down

"Pan….pan….what is that." Goten stammered

"Um a baby what does it look like"

"Why do you have a baby" trunks said

"That is her baby" bulla said

"Who is the father I will kill him" goten said

Bulla and pan looked at each other and nodded "well her father is long gone he walked out but who cares we are better off without him"

"If I see him he is going to get it" goten stated

"Any way why did you guys leave?"

"Ok it all started when….."

_**Flash back **_

_**Marron, bulla and pan were sitting on the bed. **_

"_**But he is so cute" bulla said**_

"_**Goten is not as cute as trunks" pan said**_

"_**Well he is your brother of course he is not cute to you what do you think marron"**_

"_**I think that trunks will never like you pan im way prettier I know im your friend in all but I really like trunks and I liked him before you cause I was born first so as a friend you should back off"**_

"_**You're kidding right" bulla said**_

"_**No dead serious"**_

"_**But marron I thought we were bffs forever" pan said**_

"_**We are but I just can't share"**_

"_**Im just…. we can both like him it's not like he is dating the both of us"**_

"_**Sorry but until he picks I can't talk to you so im leaving"**_

"_**Well get lost"**_

"_**Marron I can't believe you" bulla said slamming the door.**_

_**Flash back **_

"Ok that still doesn't explain" goten said

"That's because you did not let me finish now shut up no more interruptions" pan said

"So you and morron has a crush on me" trunks said smirking as pan blushed.

"Ok now after that….." bulla started

_**Flash back**_

"Pan don't worry about it" bulla said sitting beside her

"No bulla she is right she liked him first and i-"

"No she's the one in the wrong its ok she's just probly p.m.s-ing don't worry about it"

"Your right"

**1 week later on the phone**

"She still did not call or talk to me"

"Pan don't stress over it"

"Im leaving bra"

"Where"

"I don't know"

"Well im coming with you"

"You don't half to"

"No buts we leave tomorrow"

_**Flash back**_

"So you left over some stupid fight" trunks said

"It was not stupid" pan said

"Whatever you say" goten said

**Later….**

Every one ate and was catching up in the living room "so it's late we better get back to the hotel" trunks said getting up

"Nonsense you guys can stay here trunks you can sleep with me and goten with bulla" pan said

"Pan I know you have a crush on me and all but I don't know" trunks replied

"Shhh I will not try anything we will just share a bed like civilized adults"

"Ok…" trunks said hesitantly

**Goku makes an appearance on the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Questions

Rated-m Chapter-3

_**Disclaimer- im getting tired of saying this you know that I own nothing so this is my last time saying it- I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, Z, OR GT, IT IS ALL OWNED BY FUNIMATION, AKIRA TORIYAMA, TOIE ANIMATION, FUGI TV, AND MABEY MORE BUT THOSE ARE THE ONLY ONE'S I KNOW SO NOW YOU KNOW THAT I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SOME PEAOPLE THAT I MIGHT MAKE UP.**_

_**Same ages**_

_**Don't forget to VOTE & REVIEW cause I want to know what you think how will I know if you like it or not or if there is something you want me to change so please VOTE & REVIEW**_

_**OH AND I AM A NEW WRITTER **_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**I have 4 votes so far**_

Chi-Chi sighed she just got finished hanging clothes and was now walking into the house when she heard something so she got closer to the sound to see goku on the phone she was about to say something when her curiosity got the better of her so she listened.

"yep I will be by later tonight….yes…that's why your my second favorite woman….um my wife…good I can't wait…yea…bye"

"_**Surely goku is not cheating on me no my goku would never I need to talk to someone like bulma I'll call her right now" **_Chi-Chi thought she walked into the house and grabbed the phone.

Chi- hey bulma

Bulma-hey Chi-Chi what's up?

Chi-nothing I just wanted to ask you something

Bulma- you can ask me anything

Chi- ok I think goku is cheating how I know

Bulma-I have the perfect stuff for this I thought I would never half to use this stuff

Chi- ok you want me two come or you are going to bring it

Bulma-you come get it we don't want goku getting suspicions

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pan turned over in the bed and opened her eyes. She frowned when trunks was gone then she heard the door knob turn. She closed her eyes and faked sleep. Then someone slipped under the cover. She opened her eyes and trunks had Akira they looked so cute when he looked her way she quickly closed her eyes. She waited a few seconds before opening them again. She jumped when he was looking dead at her.

She blushed at being caught he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. He looked at Akira then back to pan.

"Pan….never mind its stupid" trunks said

"No what is it" pan replied

"Well I just wanted to know is she really yours"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she does not look anything like you"

"Oh well she is"

"Be honest"

"ok her real mother didn't want her because she couldn't take care of her and she left her in the elevator witch is where me an bra found her and I couldn't just leave her there so I adopted her."

"Oh how nice of you" he said kissing her nose. And she smiled.

"Well while you have her im going to go get in the shower"

"Ok"

Bra and goten sat in the kitchen staring at each other.

"You do it" they both said in union they were fighting over who would make breakfast "well I can't cook" goten stated

"Well you can use a microwave"

"Ladies first"

"You both are lazy I'll do it cause im in a good mood" trunks said now down stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok this is everything a sound tractor a location sensor and a high tec. version of the words smallest camera this should help you" 

"Thanks bulma I know I should really trust goku"

"Well curiosity did kill the cat"

"Bulma!"

"Sorry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Little did they know goku was listing from afar he felt his wife the first time and he was going to have a little fun with this O yes he was this would show her.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Trunks and pan where sitting in the living room waiting for goten and bulla to come back with the movie. "It's bored" pan said laying down resting her feet on trunks lap. "Well what you want to do" trunks said

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what"

"If you had to pick between me and marron who would you choose"

"Hm I would choose …"

**Cliff hanger my first**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Goku: aren't you being a little strict after all earth has a lot of beautiful women on it and im thinking of one in particular remember your reward for helping gohan**

**Vegeta: (looks at goku)**

**Old kai: hm oh you mean that one**

**Goku: the one you get to kiss**

**Old kai: oooooo**

**Goku: yea I've known her since I was a boy she's great**

**Old kai: but didn't she die when the earth exploded**

**Goku: yea but we can use the dragon balls to wish all the earthlings back**

**Vegeta: kakkarotte you wouldn't happen to talking about bulma are you**

**Goku: (silence)**

**Vegeta: OH YOU ARE AREN'T YOU YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SINCE IN AT ALL LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN**

**Goku: yea but Chi-Chi's not as pretty as bulma see it's a compliment **

**LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

Questions

Rated-mChapter-4

'

_**Same ages**_

_**Don't forget to VOTE & REVIEW cause I want to know what you think how will I know if you like it or not or if there is something you want me to change so please VOTE & REVIEW**_

Trunks and pan where sitting in the living room waiting for goten and bulla to come back with the movie. "It's bored" pan said laying down resting her feet on trunks lap. "Well what you want to do" trunks said

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what"

"If you had to pick between me and marron who would you choose"

"Hm I would choose marron" pan looked as if she would cry. She removed her feet from his lap and got up. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm pulling her onto his lap. She looked surprised and he smirked "sike im just playing did you see your face"

"That was not even funny"

"Pan I love you ok" she only nodded as he leaned in and kissed her softly and passionately on the lips it wasn't long before she kissed back. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth gladly granting it. They broke apart for air as he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and into the bed room.

**2 hours later **

Bulla and goten walked through the door laughing "you see his face he was looking like he seen a ghost" goten said

"Well you should have just waited" bulla said

"Who likes to wait …..? Trunks and pan must be sleep looks like we brought this for nothing" goten replied

"Nah I won't mind waking them up"

Bulla walked up the stairs and to pans room door and opened the door. "You guys in…." bra started but stopped as her eyes trailed to the clothes on the floor. "Um never mind" she said closing the door and walked back down the steps. "So what were they doing" goten asked her as she sat next to him.

"there sleeping together um I mean they are not sleeping together I I mean they are but there not ok they both are sleep in the same bed just sleep nothing else" bra stammered.

"o-k well I will wake them" he said getting up

"No we can watch it our self kay just let's just watch it by ourselves" bra said stepping in front of him

"Well ok then" he said a little unsure as he sat back down

**The next morning**

Trunks and pan were currently in the shower when they woke he asked her if she wanted to get in with him and she said yes thinking it was going to be all good but now that she was actually in there she was nervous. She kept glancing back to see if he was looking at her or what he was doing when he caught her she would smile and laugh nervously he would smirk and she would turn back around.

"Bra you have been kind of off" goten said

"whaaaaaat"

"I mean you make me breakfast without a fight there must be a catch"

"Nah let's just eat and promise me no matter what you won't kill my brother"

"Why would I do that?"

"No reason just promise"

"Ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi-Chi sat at her computer screen watching goku as he flew somewhere unknown. She had been watching for hours now and was about to go to sleep when she heard talking. Goku was in a restaurant.

"Oh hey how's my favorite customer"

"Customer what happened to friend"

"That too have a seat would you like the regular"

"You know it im starving"

"Ok you crazy boy"

_I cant believe this _Chi-Chi thought as she watched her husband stuff his face she was about to shut the computer when she saw the same girl slide in next to goku "ok goku what about my pay"

"Oh right lets go"

"WHAT" Chi-Chi yelled as the screen went black "what's wrong with this peace of- she stopped as she heard the door open "honey im home" came goku's voice "goku how are y-"

"Bet you feel stupid" goku interrupted

"No" she lied

"Chi-Chi I can't believe you how could you think something like that"

"It's not like that you just made it sound so so"

"So what"

"I don't know you just made it sound like that"

"Well Chi-Chi next time you should ask before you go assuming"

"I know can you ever forgive me"

"Sure now what's for dinner im starving"

"You just ate"

"That didn't fill me up"

"Ok go clean up and I'll cook something up" Chi-Chi said with a huff her husband was smart when he wanted to be but no matter what he was her same goku the one and only.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WOMAN" vegeta yelled

"What" bulma said walking in

"Where is the brat?"

"Umm I don't know I will call him"

"Well hurry he has explaining to do he should know by now that nothing gets pass me" vegeta said

"_What is he talking about I will just ask him later" _bulma thought before going back to her lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nothing gets by veggie right goku?**

"**Yep" goku says**

"**Don't call me veggie especially in front of everybody or I'll blast you all" **

"**Hmm is that right" goku replied**

"**Yes even you kakarot-"**

***slaps vegeta on the back* "Aww you don't mean that buddy **

"**Try me" **

**Now is not the time boys or else" I say**

"**Or else what" **

**This" *shows a picture of Chi-Chi's frying pan **

"**sorry" goku says as vegeta turns and walks out the door**


	5. Chapter 5

QUESTIONS

RATED-T CHAPTER-5

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE I HAVE 5 DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

Bulla walked up the stairs and knocked on pan's door. She tapped her foot until trunks opened the door. "What do you want bra" trunks said "none of your business let me talk to pan" he stepped aside and she walked in and he walked in behind her. She stopped without turning around. "Alone"

"Fine" he said and walked out shutting the door behind him. Pan walked out the bathroom and sat in a chair. "Pan I hope you know im angry at you" bulla said

"Why is that" pan said

"Because I made a fool out of myself in front of goten that's why"

"And how is that my fault"

"Because you had to go and have sex with my brother and I had to cover for you two to make sure goten didn't see because he would have killed my brother"

"Oh well guess what bra today is your lucky day cause I feel like going shopping"

"That will only make up for half"

"Sure now I need something to wear"

"I have the perfect outfit"

*what did bra want to talk about* trunks asked pan

*none of your business*

*that's how it is*

*yep* trunks was about to say something when his phone ringed. "Hello" trunks said

"Trunks where are you"

"Why"

"Your dad wanted to talk to you something about nothing gets pass him" bulma said "woman is that him on that thing" vegeta's voice ringed in the back ground "here is your father"

"Trunks are you on here" vegeta said

"Yes"

"Oh good. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME"

"What"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE"

"No and please stop yelling"

"YOU'VE ONLY DID THE WORST THING EVER"

"Ok what exactly did I do?"

"YOU MATED WITH KAKAROT'S BRAT NOW WE ARE FAMILY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FATHER"

"Dad it's not that serious"

"OF COURSE IT IS THAT'S WHY I DISOWN YOU" vegeta said and hung up before trunks could say anything. Trunks sighed and put his phone on the table.

Pan walked down the hall and into Akira's room. She walked over to the crib and screamed. Trunks ran in "what's wrong" he asked worry all over his face "its akira she's gone" trunks walked over to the crib and looked at it as bulla walked in "what's going on" she asked "the baby is gone" trunks said as he looked at pan she had her hands in her hand crying "alright who had her last" he asked

"Well I put her to sleep and me and goten was in here before he said something about going to a movie and…."

"GOTEN" they all yelled in union

"Should have known he was the only one not here I'll call him"

"I'll call him" pan said. She pulled her phone out of her pocket before dialing his number. After a second they heard music. Trunks walked over to the shelf and held up goten's cell phone. "I'll search for his kai" trunks said. He closed his eyes and felt for him why bulla sat down in a chair. "Found him lets go" pan and bulla nodded and got up and walked outside to the car

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go woman" vegeta said

"Where are we going" bulma asked

"We are going to see that son of yours" vegeta said smirking

"Of mine you mean ours" bulma said getting in the car

"Nope I disowned him" vegeta said smirking

"Why"

"Wait and see"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU" pan yelled they were currently at the movies. "Shh pan people are trying to watch the movie" bra said as she walked down the aisle looking as she walked "FOUND HIM" trunks yelled

"Shhh" everyone in the room said. "Oops" he whispered

"Where is he" pan asked

"Right here and see she is…..not there" trunks said

"WHAT" pan yelled

"Shut up lady trying to watch a movie" said one of the men beside them "what did you just say?"

"You heard me" pan was about to jump on him before trunks grabbed her "let me go trunks he asked for it so im giving it to him"

"pan he's not worth it" she sighed **trunks is right I have more important things to worry about **he let her go and she walked over to goten and cleared her throat "goten where is my baby"

"Um Kelly has her" he said

"Who the hell is Kelly and why does she have my baby"

"Im here with her and she went to clean her up and can I say that Akira is a babe magnet oh here she is now" he said as a girl with blond hair a mini skirt and a tank top walked up. Goten took Akira out of her hand and handed her to pan. "Kelly this is pan she is my sister and the baby's mother"

"Oh hi" Kelly said

"Don't ever do that again" pan said ignoring Kelly and walking away trunks and bra behind her. "See-ya later Kelly" goten said following

"Ok" she said

Xxxxxxxxxxxx at the house xxxxxxxxxx

"so bulla who is this arronne I hear about" trunks said

"No one" bulla said

"Its only the guy bulla fantasizes over besides goten" said pan as bulla blushed

"Bra you fantasize about me" goten said

"Well….not…really not just you ….not in that way" pan and trunks burst out laughing as goten smirked at her trying to make up a lie

"Leave me alone" bra said throwing pillows at them"

"Bra its okay we know you can't lie" trunks said. There was a knock at the door "I'll get it" bra said. She got off the couch and walked to the door before opening it. "Oh mom dad what are you guys doing here" she said nervously

"I think I can ask you the same" said bulma

_**Sorry I took a long time I had computer problems. **_


End file.
